Partial support is requested for the 1994 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids, to be held June 12-17, 1994 at the New Hampton School, New Hampton, New Hampshire. The purpose of the Conference is to encourage the transfer of ideas and information within the community of scientists who work at the forefront of nucleic acids research, an area long recognized as critical for all of the biological sciences. An important aspect of the Gordon Conference on Nucleic Acids is that it brings scientists that work on the structural and chemical aspects of nucleic acids together with those who are more biologically oriented. Because of its breadth, the Nucleic Acids Gordon Conference has continued to play a seminal role in its field, despite the proliferation of subspecialty meetings. A broad range of speakers and participants will be sought out for the 1994 Conference, with scientific accomplishment being the main criterion for admission. Conferees will be encouraged to participate both in the formal lecture/discussion sessions, and less formally in poster presentations.